


Forgiveness

by PastelandCakes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Lots of Cursing, Lots of making up, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon Fix-It, Sinja of course, but Sinbad is going to have to jump through hoops to get Ja'far to even acknowledge his existence, done mostly by Sinbad, lots of apologizing, oh yeah and SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: It was good to let go. Healthy. So coming to terms with the death of the one he loved, despite the things that loved one had done, would be beneficial for Ja'far and the future he wanted to make for this new Sindria.But it was hard to forgive a dead man when said dead man appeared in front of him and acted like the thing he did was the one thing Ja'far told him NOT to do.So forgiveness would need to be put on hold.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Forgiveness

_Sunlight streams in slowly, dawn slowly making its way across the country of Sindria. The light exposed all of the yet to be finished constructions slowly being built, the boats gently floating in the marina, workers slowly waking up and greeting their beautiful country as another day of building this beautiful country of theirs started. _

_Two years had passed since the people of Sindria decided to finally build up their country to its once former glory. That such a wonderful place built on coexistence and peace should not be left to rot in the pages of history but to be rebuilt once more! All for the sake of—_

The quill stopped writing against the parchment, the hand holding it shaking before it stopped completely.  
  
“This is ridiculous.”

Ja’far sighed and covered his face with his hands, closing his eyes for a brief second so he could pretend to sleep. How did Sinbad write all those dumb stories back then? He will never know.

Since he didn’t have the talent for writing like that rotten man had, why not just stick to the facts.

Two years. Two _fucking _years since Sinbad had said fuck all to the dreams and the hopes that they had all built together and went off to try and defy an abstract concept that only drunkards pondered at the late hours of the night. Yet unlike Sinbad’s usual drunkenness of stumbling back to wherever he was sleeping that night, he had decided to go missing and leave Ja’far with the task of cleaning everything up.

And just like always, he had done nothing but just take it all in and try to find a solution on how to fix it.

It was technically going back to square ten. If it had been square one, Ja’far would have probably said fuck all as well, try to find himself somebody decent to spend his life and just die in peace after all of the bullshit he had to deal with in the end. But fate and destiny had kept their punishing hand away from him and had kept his beloved country just where it had been before this whole mess.

Which meant that Sindria had several countries to trade with, incoming businesses looking to make it big or start anew and plenty of immigrants that had heard about the wonderful land that was being built once again and had decided to start or continue their families in its soil.

But with trade came trade agreements, with businesses came merchants and more agreements and with incoming citizens came thousands of, as anyone would guess, agreements.

How long had it been since Ja’far slept in a proper bed? A month ago? Or even a decent meal? He missed eating a proper meal. And what about actual human interaction? He was pretty sure he scared a worker half to death yesterday when they had asked him a simple question and the only thing Ja’far had done was just grab the scroll and tell them to work on something else because he would take care of it. He had meant it in a comforting way but when he looked up the worker was in tears and ran out of the room faster than Ja’far had time to apologize.

What was worse was that the worker had done a more than decent job, Ja’far really needed to get them back to work. But how was he going to do that when he could hardly speak to his own reflection in the mirror!

He leaned back against his chair and ran a hand through his hair, making a face when he felt the grease through his fingers. If he hurried up now he could maybe fit in a bath this morning. But then he might be late for the meeting with the construction workers, the new merchants coming in to set up shop and who knows just what the Kou Empire would do to him if he was late to their trade meetings.

If only the useless King could be here to smile and charm his way through these meetings, Ja’far would actually have time to do some of the more basic things a human being did in order to survive.

The sounds of merchants and traders yelling out in the harbour as well as people slowly making their way towards the construction grounds let him know that the day had officially began and that he shouldn’t be wasting anymore time indulging in petty thought. His body felt sluggish when he got up but he forced himself to do it anyway, the crack in his back feeling so good after sleeping for only 4 hours in the same position.

What needed to be done today?

\--------

“Master Ja’far the budget for the bath houses---”

“Cut.”

“The budget for the gardens?”

“Also cut.”

“And—”

Ja’far frowned, “We do not need any frivolous things to be part of the budget at the moment. The gardens we have now need just a bit of adjustment that can be done with outside help and the bath houses budget does not need to increase unless the workers plan to put a fifth bath house. And if they are then I would like for them to show me just _where _they are going to put it so that I can stare in amazement at the sudden expanse of land that they must have found.” he glares at the petitions before pushing them back into the worker’s hands, “There. Is. No. More. Space. I have looked over and approved every single construction that is being made for now and I will only worry about such things when the country is standing on two legs instead of one.”

The worker nods and bows, scuttering back to their desk before sending off another worker to deliver Ja’far’s message to the right people.

It was midday and he was rather bothered to find that certain business owners were already asking for more room to expand in Sindria. Not just that but a new set of immigrant forms had come in and had been divided among his workers and he had two meetings to attend to that had to deal with the trading routes between them and Kou--  
  
“Ja’far!”  
  
The man jumped as he felt his robes hike up only slightly, the winds suddenly becoming stronger in this particular hallway as a gigantic bird perched itself in one of the many banisters, the blonde girl on top of it greeting him happily as she handed him a scroll.  
  
“Pisti?”  
  
“I moved the meeting between Sindria and Artemyra to today!” she gives him a worried smile, “I know it was going to be tomorrow but the workers told me that the Artemyra embassy is going to be finished today and I am all ready to move in! I want to start decorating immediately!”

Ja’far hums as he looks down at the two scrolls for the other countries, sighing when he grabbed it and added it to the small stack he was already carrying. One more thing wouldn’t kill him and it was a meeting with Artemyra so it wasn’t going to be too long to establish their trades in precious gems and other things that he didn’t really have room in his brain to remember. Yet the fact that the embassy was going to be finished today brought a bit of excitement into his rather dull day.

“It’s finally finished?”  
  
Pisti grins and jumps from her bird, landing in the cold marble halls and runs over to look towards one of the open spaces that showed off the beauty of the city. Ja’far joined her slowly, the sunlight making him squint as he looked out at all the things that were being rebuilt.  
  
“I had to talk to a lot of people and make a lot of choices but somehow everyone in Artemyra just…let me go.” the girl turned to look at the second general, “The moment you announced that you were rebuilding—I couldn’t stay still! I—”  
  
A sniffle was heard and Ja’far almost dropped his scrolls at the sight of the youngest of the eight generals’ eyes brimming with tears.

“W-What’s wrong! Does your stomach hurt? What did you eat?”  
  
She shakes her head and turns towards him, “Oh shut up! I’m not twelve Ja’far! It’s just—” Pisti looks at him for a few moments before burying herself in Ja’far’s robes, the scrolls now on the floor as they were soon replaced with the girl’s face as she rubbed her face on the other’s chest.  
  
“I missed it. I missed it so much Ja’far. I miss—I miss--!”

Cold hands run through Pisti’s hair as Ja’far nods, smiling as he brings her closer into a proper hug. When Sinbad had abdicated the throne, most of them didn’t find use to be in Sindria anymore. It wasn’t because they didn’t love it, it was because Sinbad and the rest of their family wasn’t there.

And a Sindria without Sinbad, it just wasn’t a happy thought.

So they had all gone off to rule their proper countries, joining the Seven Seas alliance as proof that they were still loyal to only one man.

But now that their ‘master’ was gone, it seemed only right to honour his memory and rebuild the country they had all helped built and make it into the shining beacon of hope Sinbad had dreamed.

“I know…” Ja’far looks out into the shining city, “Everyone misses him.”

They remain like that for a moment before Pisti pulls away and nods to herself, running back to her bird and wiping any remaining tears from her face as the other general watches her mount up.

“I’ll see you in the reunion tonight to finalize everything! Oh and Ja’far…”

“Hm?”  
  
“Go take a shower? You kinda stink.”  
  
Ja’far blinks for a moment before blushing in embarrassment and hanging his head low as the girl waved goodbye, holding her hands out in the air as she flew through a sky she was more than familiar with. He watched her for a few moments before lifting up his robe a bit and sniffing, the groan that left his own mouth surprising him. He really did smell like he had just come back from a five day trek in the desert.

One last look towards the ongoing construction filled him with determination, his step quickening as he ran through the points each meeting would be covering.

\------

Sometimes he really underestimated the importance of a good bath.

Standing in the sun, a gentle breeze tickling his skin gave him more energy than any 30 minute nap could possibly give him, or at least that is what he tried to tell himself in order to justify his lack of sleep.

He needed to look refreshed for all of the guests that would be arriving today.

“To think people from Imuchakk will be arriving today…I wonder how much food we will have to make!”

“Not just them! The King of the Heliohapt kingdom is coming! Maybe he will stay in one of the inns?”  
  
“Royalty can’t just stay in the inns! They are obviously going to look over their embassies.”

The more he walked towards the harbor the more he had to hold back a smile at all the gossip that was going around, people seemingly excited for the amount of guests that would be arriving at their humble country and just how much they would be spending in the growing businesses. Let it not be said Ja’far didn’t think about the future, he had already told all of the generals that despite them being founders of this country there would be no free handouts except for at the banquet.

If he got them to spend enough there might be just enough money to lessen some of the budget cuts.

A high whistle brought him back to attention as he started to quicken his pace, practically running towards the two ships that had started to appear.

The Sasan Kingdom and Magnostadt.

Ja’far slowed down his pace as he neared the unloading areas, fixing his keffiyeh and tucking a few strands of hair behind his ears as he tried to make himself look as presentable as possible. It was hard to hide his own happiness, the people he had called family coming altogether for a future right here in Sindria. When he had written letters to all of them explaining how he was planning to rebuild and how he would be honored if they could open trade with him he was surprised to find such an overwhelming response. In fact, all the correspondence is what brought up the idea of embassies for each Kingdom and how each of the eight generals would be moving in.

Everyone had replied with some sort of variation of ‘I am either moving back into the palace or into my embassy, I want to overlook trade with Sindria myself!’

And while he had tried to retaliate by telling them that they needed to stay in the places they were currently ruling or looking over, it seems that they all either ignored his comment altogether or replied with a response that was all too similar to their master.

‘I do what I want!’

The first ship to dock was from the Sasan Kingdom, Ja’far moving forward and clasping his hands together as the current King of Knights walked towards him.  
  
“It’s wonderful to see you again, your Highness.”

Spartos smiled as he copied Ja’far’s movements, both of them looking at each other and letting themselves fall into a more easy going greeting of shaking hands and smiling more than usual. It was rather funny to watch Spartos’s knights look at him like he had grown a second head just because he chuckled at Ja’far’s comment about how he looks just like he had done all those years ago.

“Should I take that as a compliment?”

“I think so.” Ja’far nodded, “If you had looked any different I’m sure Pisti would have not stopped teasing you about it.”

The Sasan Knight blinked and looked around, eyes now on the sky as he searched for one of his oldest friends.  
  
“She’s…here?”

Ja’far nodded and turned to look at the second ship being unloaded, choosing to only make one passing comment.

“She’s here and I would guess she would be excited to see you have arrived.”

Spartos blushes before nodding as he gives Ja’far a brief bow and makes his way towards one of the seven large buildings, the giant bird perched on the top of one clearly giving away just where the Artemyrian Queen would be.

The albino chuckles into his sleeves as he watches Spartos quicken his step, surely they would be catching up.

He barely had time to turn around when four huge masses ran into him, his face barely meeting concrete as he handled the weight of what he could only guess were the next guests to arrive.  
  
“BIG BROTHER JA’FAR!”

His heart leapt when he heard his name being shouted out by four different voices, each one of them sounding older but still holding that childish innocence that Ja’far had always loved to watch grow and mature. He felt the four little tykes get off of him as he came face to face with Hinahoho’s children, his arms opening up as they all struggled to fit perfectly into the hug of their older sibling.

“When did you four get so big?” Ja’far had to get on his tip toes to pat Kikiriku’s head, the other laughing happily and hugging him closer as his three other siblings complained.  
  
“Hey! No fair! Don’t hog him to yourself Kikiriku!”

“Tough luck! I bet Ja’far missed me the most!”

“Nu-uh!”

Ja’far could feel his back struggling not to crack under the hug, doing his best to hold his smile in place so that the kid’s wouldn’t get hurt but it was getting harder and harder to breathe--!

“KIDS! Stop suffocating your older brother!”

Oh thank the stars, he can hear Hinahoho’s voice!

“Pass him over here!”  
  
Dammit.

As if he was a doll, the kids passed him over to the arms of their father as Hinahoho laughed and hugged Ja’far close, the bones in Ja’far’s back harmlessly cracking as the Imuchakk leader placed him down.

“I don’t know why I just didn’t take you to Imuchakk with me! I’ve been trying my best to raise my grandchildren over here and they barely listen to a word I say!” a large hand pats Ja’far’s head, “Rurumu passed all her knowledge down to you so now I need you to set all of them straight for me!”

Ja’far shook his head, “Your children are grown, Hinahoho, and I already taught them all they need to know!”  
  
“No not them!”  
  
“Huh?”

Green eyes grew wide as a few tiny heads popped from behind Hinahoho’s legs, looking up at Ja’far timidly. A part of him couldn’t hold back, they were so small and tiny! Just like Kikiriku and his sisters back then! What was that phrase Rurumu taught him to say? Oh right!

He kneeled down in front of them before holding out his hand, giving them the smile his adoptive mother had taught him.

“_It’s very nice to meet you, what are your names?” _

The five little tykes immediately cheered up when they heard their native language, trotting towards Ja’far and shouting out their names all at once, crowding him as the other listened intently. It had been so long since he was surrounded by children since his job as advisor only let him name them once in a while and his job as chief of the Sindria Company rarely left him with time to go outside or do anything he wanted to--

No, Drakon already told him it wasn’t healthy to think back to those times.

Hinahoho laughed, “Alright kids calm down! You’re going to make his second child jealous!”  
  
Second child?  
  


“Ja’far…”  
  


His breathe hitched in his throat as unruly pink hair came into his view, Ja’far’s lip quivering as he saw Masrur walking towards him, Sadi walking right next to him as all of Hinahoho’s grandchildren scattered to greet the older girl which gave Ja’far enough time to stand up and collect himself.

“Masrur.” Ja’far couldn’t help the smile in his face as he held back his tears. It was getting harder to keep himself composed with all of his old comrades coming back with their own families in order to help out Sindria. The Fannalis looked down at him and gave him a small smile, Ja’far opening up his arms so that Masrur could lean down and hug him.

“Thank you.”

Ja’far let out a happy sob, patting the other’s back as he pulled away, “I think I should be the one thanking you.”

Masrur shakes his head, “You stayed by Sinbad’s side despite everything. Despite her…”

“I was foolish.” Ja’far’s reply was quick and precise, wiping away a tear as he refused to think back to that awful woman, “Not only did I let her poison our King’s mind but I was led astray by my own blind duty to him.”

The three generals share a moment of silence. What Sinbad had done wasn’t necessarily deemed unforgivable. A part of them knew just why he had done it and that in the end he was trying to achieve the world peace that _he _thought would solve everybody’s problems. It was the way he did it that truly bothered them. Sinbad had no longer considered himself a human but a god, a person above the friends that had helped him achieve his position as king. People had sacrificed their lives for Sindria and to that extend Sinbad and the other had thought nothing of it as he infiltrated their minds and convinced them into a sort of mass suicide. Not just them, the entire world…

“But you know…” Hinahoho scratched the back of his head and looked at Ja’far, “He will be back. Knowing him, there is no way that something like fate is going to keep him tied down.”

Ja’far stood up straighter as he saw the ships from Heliohapt and Magnostadt arrive, walking past the two generals before turning around and giving them a smile that would send chills down anyone who had any sense.

“A part of me is hoping he will be back.” he chuckles, “I want to know just what punishment fate had in store for him after that little trick of his, because I want to do something worse.”

The two swallowed down the lump in their throats. Out of all of them, it seems that the albino took Sinbad’s actions a lot more personally than he should.  
  
“In the meantime, please call for me if you need any help settling in. The Reim embassy is nearly done while the workers for the Imuchakk’s embassy could surely use some constructive criticism, right Hinahoho?”

“I sent them specific plans on how I want it built! If they did anything aside from that I am tearing down the thing myself!” Hinahoho laughed hard as his whole family surrounded him, everyone waving goodbye as Ja’far returned the gesture. Green eyes turned towards Masrur, watching Sadi climb on her dad’s back and looking down at him.

“When Sinbad comes back…” Masrur looked at the general before turning his head away but Ja’far had been with this kid for a long time and he had an idea of just what the other wanted to ask.

“Sorry, but I will be taking the first hit. Or rather, I will make sure to strangle him until he apologizes to not just us but the entire country of Sindria.”

The Fannalis seemed pleased with the answer and nodded, making his way towards his own embassy as Ja’far went back to meet with Sharrkan and Yamraiha.

\----------------

“Tell me.”

“No.”

“You’re not a child anymore Sharrkan, tell me!”

“Same goes to you, hag! We are both not children so stop asking me about such stupid things!”

“Who the hell—I am trying to _help_ you! Is it someone I know? I bet it is one of the princesses from that one Empire you opened trade with.” Yarmaiha gasps as she leans closer to the Heliohapt king, “Was it love at first sight? I didn’t think you were the kind of guy for that!”

“IT IS NOTHING LIKE THAT MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS.”

The remaining generals laugh as Ja’far poured more drinks for the table, the banquet set out for them in the royal palace now turning into a night of reminiscing and catching up. There was a feast going on in the lower levels as well for the rest of the city and, for a brief moment, Ja’far could pretend that nothing had changed and that they were all back to the days when the only thing they had to worry about was keeping Sindria safe.

“You guys still fight like such a married couple!” Pisti laughed and held out her cup, “I bet Magnostadt could really use a political marriage between Heliohapt! You guys could get more money!”

Yamraiha nearly spilled her drink at that, “We don’t need any help from this guy! We are doing plenty fine on our own! We just started to break new grounds on a lot more inventions! Why the hell would I subject one of my finest researchers to marry this guy!”  
  
The younger girl sighed, “I wasn’t referring to just anyone, Yamu…”

Sharrkan slammed his hand down on the table, “Think about me why don’t you? You think I want to be married to a stuffy scientist? What kind of King would I be if my _wife _spends all her time with her nose in a book.” 

“Don’t blame something that is far more interesting than you, Sharrkan, it’s your fault for lacking in personality.”

Ja’far sat down happily in one of the few remaining chairs, the generals laughing at the continuing fight before the two ‘lovebirds’ chugged down the rest of their drinks and looked out into the sea of people below them.

“…gods I missed this.” Sharrkan breaks the silence as the rest of the generals lift their cups in agreement, Drakon handing Ja’far a goblet as the other thanked him quietly, “I missed talking to everyone, the parties, the gatherings, I know I have it bad when I can say I even missed the meetings.”

“You remember that one time Sinbad try to establish that new law that our allies should not fraternize with us after that one general asked Ja’far to accompany him to his chambers?” Hinahoho slapped his knee, “I had never seen you more uncomfortable in your life, Jaffy!”

“That’s because it was very clear that man was married.” Ja’far shook his head and took a drink, “Or when the thirteenth guy that year tried to propose to Pisti. What did he bring as an offering?”

“About 3 dozen birds in these gorgeous cages.” Pisti snorted, “It wasn’t so gorgeous when he tried to get one to do a trick and it immediately pooped on him.”  
  
The generals roared in laughter, Pisti nearly rolling off her seat as Spartos managed to catch her.

The Heliohapt king took another drink, “The one big thing that surprised me was the fact that Masrur got himself not one but _two _wives. I’m over here trying to look for a decent girl and this man already has a kid!”

“Four.”

“_Four kids!” _Yamraiha yells out before slumping against Sharrkan’s shoulder, “With the magic all gone and more research going into how to live without it…I haven’t even had time to think of that. Even now with all of us being adults, my love life is nothing more than a figment of my imagination.”

“Which is why I’m saying marry Shar—”

  
“_Shove it Pisti! _What about you! Why don’t _you _marry someone!”

“Who says I’m not going to?” the girl grins, “Unlike some people I know, I already laid out my feelings for this person and I am just patiently waiting for him to stop being such a prude and take me!”

Spartos nearly chokes on his drink at that, turning towards the girl and asking her to keep quiet about such affairs. He was doing such a bad job at hiding the fact that Pisti had just basically announced their relationship in front of everybody and was at this point throwing hints at that Sasan knight to just join her in affirming everybody else’s suspicion.

Ja’far could do nothing more than smile at the conversation, taking another drink as he asked for more food over at their little gathering. It was always a bit hard for him to talk about such subjects. Not because he was opposed to the idea of marriage or living with the one you love, not at all. Deep down he loved the idea of loving someone so much that he can’t picture himself with anyone but them at his side.

But he had a love like that once and he had seen with his own two eyes just how much the person who he thought loved him back had treated him like how he treated everybody else.

Like a tool.

“So my grandkids thought—Ja’far?” Hinahoho stopped talking as the albino stood up and made his way down the steps, “Where are you going?”

“I’m feeling a bit sick.” the other lied, “So I’m going to walk for a bit. I’ll…I’ll see you all tomorrow to talk about trades.”

They all watch him leave slowly before Drakon stands up.

“Do you think we talked too much?”

“I think we talked about love too much.” the Imuchakk leader looks up at their now very human friend, “You want to follow him?”

“I think it would be best. He hasn’t talked about Sinbad in the past years and refuses to even say his name.”

Pisti frowns, “But he said Sinbad like a few hours ago.!”  
  
Masrur takes another sip of his drink, “He’s never called him Sinbad…just Sin.”

“I also see he wasn’t wearing his little red gem.” Sharkkan pointed at his own forehead, “Did he lose it?”

Drakon shrugs, “Ever since he took up the role of the retainer for the King he refuses to wear anything that Sinbad gifted him.”  
  
“Even that? But he wore it everywhere!”

Yamraiha shakes her head, “I wouldn’t wear anything that the person I loved gave to me after I found out they betrayed me. And from what I remember, Sinbad had just started courting Ja’far before he abdicated the throne.”

Hinahoho let out a low whistle, “Then I could see how Ja’far was hurt. If they were officially a thing when Sinbad started the new Sindria company then he must have seen how our King was slowly pushing him away. It might have been for Ja’far’s well-being but I would bet that he felt replaced by that woman.”

Sharkkan blinks, “Woman? So Sinbad cheated—?”

“You know he wouldn’t.” the blue haired general slapped him upside the head, “They were together for far too long for Sinbad to do something as stupid as that. That woman took Ja’far’s place as consultant. Already, that would be a pretty big blow.”

The others nodded as Drakon poured a cup of water and followed after Ja’far’s steps.

What a tedious task to do while drunk, trying to find an assassin.

\------------

_“Sin, Sin!” _

_Ja’far nearly tripped over himself in trying to catch up with his King, the other stopping when he heard his name being yelled out so vehemently. It was almost unfair that no matter how angry Ja’far was, one smile from his oldest and most trusted friend could make him melt into a puddle of mixed up words and a fluttering heartbeat. _

_“You…what are you planning?” _

_Sinbad chuckled and took Ja’far’s hand, leading him towards the gardens in the middle of the royal palace. The moon was high up in the night sky and it was just another cool, summer night in the beautiful country they had built together. When he didn’t answer, Ja’far pressed on. _

_“Of all the things to do, why the hell are you leaving the throne? Is something not up to your standards? Did you find another land to rule? Sin you just can’t—” _

_“Do you trust me so little, Ja’far?” _

_No. Never. He trusted Sin with his life. Which is why it was nerve wracking to think that his king had made such a big decision without consulting him…consulting anyone! _

_“Stop trying to change the subject on me! Just answer me honestly and—” _

_“Do you think that Sindria, by itself, could possibly bring about the change I want to bring to the world?” _

_Sinbad’s took Ja’far’s hands into his and kissed them softly, the other looking away as he tried to stay on topic. Yet it felt so nice to have something so warm against him, someone so wonderful and amazing looking only at him. _

_“We need to grow. I need to grow. I need to become not just a symbol for this country but a symbol for the world to follow.” Ja’far blush deepened when soft lips started to kiss up his sleeve and making their way towards his neck, “My work. Our work! It’s not even closed to finished.” _

_The general couldn’t do anything but tilt his head as Sinbad’s lips remain on his pulse, hands coming up to bury themselves in those purple locks. His king had really become such a sly man. To use all of his allies as nothing more than tools, to inspire so much determination in people only for them to do his bidding. _

_And to make Ja’far let down his guard after all those years of living like it would be his last day on earth. _

_How sly, how unfair. _

_“When did you become so selfish?” _

_Sinbad chuckled as he kissed upwards again, stopping to bite under the other’s ear as Ja’far exhaled quietly. It wouldn’t do good to moan in the palace gardens so late at night. _

_“When I decided to become king.” the man pulls away, smiling when he sees Ja’far’s slight annoyance at the lack of warmth, “Which is why I have to make another selfish request.” _

_“You don’t have to.” the albino fixes his keffiyeh and interlocks his fingers together, raising his arms so that he could bow in front his king, “If that is the road that you have chosen to follow then it is my road as well. As someone who has had nothing, I live for my master and follow his decisions.” _

_Another quiet laugh, a pair of hands cupping his face, Ja’far’s eyes looking nowhere but into those golden irises. _  
  
“I—” the words lodged themselves deep in his throat, what he truly wanted to say being immediately replaced, “I will follow you wherever you go.”

_But like always, Sinbad saw right through him. _

_“I love you, too.” _

Ja’far bit down on his bottom lip, doing his to ignore the pain lodged right in his heart as his head decided to remember every single romantic phrase or absurd promise Sinbad had whispered in his ear, all those words that were like gold to him became nothing more than cheap metal and darkened coal.

All they were doing was weighing him down.

How could he have possibly believed Sinbad? The man of a thousand faces, the one who would be willing to do anything and use anyone to achieve his goals. Ja’far thought himself special, thought himself unique solely because he had been with Sin the longest and had dedicated his entire life to living _for _him. He thought that if he worked hard enough and showed his devotion the most out of everyone then maybe, just maybe, Sin would give him the one thing he wanted all along.

For that person, that ‘singularity’ to love him.

“Damn you…_Damn you!”_

He refuses to cry as he unwinds his rope darts and lashes them into whatever surface they will hit, the sound of a vase shattering snapping him out of his small trance as he looked around.

Sin’s room.

Out of all the places his feet could have subconsciously taken him, why did it have to be here?

Ja’far sighs as he looks at the mess he had made, shame overcoming him at seeing just how much he hadn’t changed. Still getting riled up with no purpose, still attacking before thinking, maybe that was the reason that stupid king of his had left.

The albino laughs bitterly, “Maybe that is why he made Lady Hakuei his top advisor. That woman had no backbone.” His hands pretend to hold a staff before his voice goes up a few pitches, “Oh Master Sinbad, you want the whole world to glorify you as the one true symbol of peace? Sure! Let me just sit back and enable the worst idea you’ve had in _years!” _

He really wants to break something again.

Yet his more rational side took over as he kneeled down to pick up the pieces, holding them in his robes as he sighed.

“Maybe that is what you wanted all along, Sin. An enabler. Someone who would just say ‘yes’ to all of your ideas and let you do them without question.” he refused to sob, no matter how much they threatened to spill out, “That was why you brought me along, right? To just keep quiet and manage the entire staff while you planned to become god? Well I’m glad that I could be of _service_!”

The few tears that managed to slip down his cheeks burned hotter than any fire.

“I’m glad that I could dedicate my entire life to you! For you! Because without you I wouldn’t have known how beautiful it felt to be alive and changed but to then have it all taken away! To have the person I love the most ignore everything I said and just…leave me behind!”

The pieces all fall down to the floor all over again as Ja’far release all of the pent up sadness that had accumulated for two years, tears running down his face as he cried into his hands. As long as he kept his wails muffled, no one would come bother him.

It felt so good to cry. So wonderful. He had refused to cry for that man but to have all of that sadness he had tried so hard to keep away suddenly spill over, it felt like he could breathe again. It took another good thirty minutes for him to stop, moonlight spilling into the room and covering him in a wonderful afterglow.

As much as they all talked about it, it was clear that their king was not coming back. If anything, he was as good as dead. It was for the better. Some people had forgotten what he had done and some others still praised him for achieving the peace they had once come to know.

So maybe if Sin’s name remained nothing more than a passing memory of what humanity could truly achieve, then maybe that was what the people should continue to believe.

He had refused to speak these words to the staff when they asked just where their King had gone but Ja’far felt that if he said them now he could finally lay this awful but wonderful memory of his loved one to rest.

“King Sinbad of Sindria, Conqueror of the Seven Seas, is dead.”

Ja’far closed his eyes as he felt the weight of his king’s ghost leave his back, a bright and prosperous Sindria the perfect place for his love to look from above.

“Long live the king…”

He was letting go. He was finally letting _go_—

“_I really thought that was against protocol, Ja’far_.”

The breathe is knocked out of the albino’s lungs as a voice speaks up in the room, the stream of light from the moon now being blocked by a large figure that looked far too much like the shadows that used to keep him awake.

“You clearly stated that I must only be pronounced dead when all eight generals confirm my death.” the voice has the gall to laugh, “After that prank I tried to pull, you insisted that no matter how gruesome, you and everyone else would check my body. I clearly remember you saying how if I pretended to die again you would actually kill me yourself.”

It’s a dream, it’s a hallucination, someone must have poisoned Ja’far’s drink because this was _not happening. _

He turned around slowly as green eyes took in the man in front of him, the robes not looking at all like a royal’s but with the way that _man _carried himself, they looked as if they would have been worn by Solomon himself.

“But it led to you fussing over me and crying into my chest so I must say it was worth it.” Sinbad smiled and walked closer to the person he was eager to return back to.

“Sin…”

Warm hands cup the general’s face, thumb caressing those freckles he had missed so much.

“I missed you—”

Sinbad couldn’t help but scream when he felt two twin ropes wrap around him before he was shoved onto the bed, an arrow like blade pointed straight at his throat as a familiar weight settled itself onto his chest and lifeless green eyes staring down at him as if death himself had decided to tie him up and pin him down.

“J-Ja’far?”

“_Are you ready for the kind of death you deserve, your highness?” _

_\------_

Drakon would like to say that he is not afraid of many things.

He was afraid of his wife going into labour and things turning out wrong, he was afraid of losing this once beautiful country again, but other things just didn’t faze him as much.

So when he heard a very _very_ familiar scream come from the room of his very dear friend and king, he couldn’t help but feel shivers go up his spine and the sudden reminder to update his fear list.

Because that sounded far too much like Sinbad’s scream.

Which had to be impossible.

Yet it was also coming from Sinbad’s room.

While he was looking for Ja’far, some workers had told him that they had heard a crash in the deceased king’s room and had quickly come looking for him.

Drakon had ran as fast as his legs could take him and already had his hand on the handle of Sinbad’s room but the scream had chilled him to his very bone, all of his muscle tensing as he thought of one explanation.

Maybe it was a drunkard! O-Or a lost worker!

_Or a ghost. _

No, no! That was not the time to think of that! Right now he needed to keep himself composed and honor the memory of his king! No one would defile this room! Not if he had anything to say about it!

“S-Show yourself—” 

The cup of water he had in his hands became nothing but shattered pieces as he saw the scene before him.

“Ja’far please come to your senses and _TALK TO ME LIKE A PERSON._”

“I AM GOING TO LODGE THIS SO DEEP DOWN YOUR THROAT! YOU WANT ME TO TALK? SURE! AS LONG AS I’M TALKING TO YOUR CORPSE!”

Sinbad’s pleas for his life are suddenly stopped when he sees the new person joining them, a smile on his face as he managed to dodge the arrow Ja’far had for his throat and let it hit the pillows instead.

“Drakon!”

“…Master…”

“I could really use a hand!”

Ja’far laughed cruelly as he looked over at the other general.

“_Don’t worry about this, Drakon. The moment I’m done slitting his throat we can go back to our peaceful lives! So hold STILL!, old man! _

“JA’FAR!”

Happiness, worry, and a strange sense of anger flooded his heart as Drakon saw the great King of Sindria alive and well. A part of him had yet to forgiven Sinbad for what he had done but if his king came back then all the better for Sindria and its new future.

So maybe it would be righteous justice if he watched for a few more moments as Sinbad did his best to dodge for his life, Ja’far screaming out curse after curse as he tried to end his now more than alive nightmare.

It was going to be a long month.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been more angry at the actions of one character, even if I knew somewhere DEEP in my heart that he would try to pull some shit like this. 
> 
> And the worst part it is that Ja'far tried so hard to just keep everything together because he is legit the best character in this anime but Sinbad just decided to do the opposite of the right thing. 
> 
> Which is to say the wrong thing. 
> 
> But yes! Hi everyone! This is a Sinja fic that I had been planning ever since I caught up with the ending and was surprised to see that no one was writing angry Ja'far! So if you can't find something you need, you gotta make it yourself. 
> 
> Please R&R to tell me what you think and since it's going to be multichapter...I would love to hear what you guys think will happen next!


End file.
